Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Roobarb Pan
TheLastDisneyToon in Jetlag Productions and Walt Disney Production Cast *Roobarb (from Roobarb and Custard) as Peter Pan *Cholena (from An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Wendy Darling *Peter (from Make Music Mine) as John Darling *Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Michael Darling *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Captain Hook *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as Mr. Smee *Jano (from Rayman) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Slighty *Waffles (from Catscratch) as Nibs *Cat and Dog (from CatDog) as The Twins *Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) as Cubby *Waffles (from Catscratch) as Roo *Poodle Princess (from Roobarb and Custard) as Tiger Lily *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Green Puppy (from Blue's Clues) as Nana *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling *Roscoe, DeSeto, Banzai, Ed, Horace, Jasper, Honest John, Gideon, Abis Mal, and the Goons (from Oliver and Company, The Lion, 101 Dalmatians, Pinocchio, Aladdin, and Sleeping Beauty) as The Pirates (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrhit2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng2.wav * Swing01.wav * Spin 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * 3 clash 1.wav * sthswng3.wav * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash 5.wav * lasrhit2.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall02.wav * LSwall01.wav * 4 clash good.wav * 2 clash 2.wav * Spin 6.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Roobarb will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing, shoes, and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground, but will have long blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, and will carry a light blue lightsaber. Roobarb's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Baron Dante on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Jessie and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Cholena will be wearing her necklace, a blue headscarf, and Wendy Darling's clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Peter will be wearing John Darling's glasses, hat, pyjamas, and shoes and will carry an umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Leo will be wearing Michael Darling's pyjamas and slippers throughout the entire movie. *Starlow will be wearing Tinkerbell's clothing and shoes and will be carrying a wand throughout the entire movie. *Baron Dante will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, shoes, hat with feather, pegleg, and hook, and will carry a red lightsaber. Baron Dante's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Hugo on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Snoops will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, glasses, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Green Puppy will be wearing a black collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon